


(I Walk Through Fire) Your Name on My Lips

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amicitia Shields, Gen, Insomnia Culture, Sworn Bodyguards, Sworn Shields, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Luna realizes that Iris ishersin the same way that Gladio isNoctis'.





	(I Walk Through Fire) Your Name on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> 100+ Words Meme  
> Two and a Number Meme: Lunafreya and Iris [#89: Through the Fire]
> 
> This gave me ideas for OTHER things, but I wasn't able to write those ideas. So have this instead.
> 
> Background: Luna didn't let go of Regis' fingers that day.

She's young, fire-bright, nine years Luna's junior with eyes of dried blood. She's young and  _ happy _ in a way that Lunafreya doesn't remember ever being, and the smile she offers Lunafreya is  _ dazzling _ in it's intensity, near blinding. She offers her up a moogle plushie, and Lunafreya accepts it carefully, unsure how she's supposed to react.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome," the small child says, "It'll protect you until I'm big enough to do it!"

There's something important there. Something a young Oracle-in-training can't grasp. The small child's father, King Regis' Shield Clarus, might smile just a little bit. Regis definitely does.

Lunafreya is left holding the moogle even as the girl is ushered away by a servant. She isn't sure if it makes her feel better or not; dolls cannot protect people.

 

It makes the nightmares a little easier through the next few years, though.

 

She's not there when Noctis' Shield is sworn to him, but she hears about it. Noctis tells her about it; Gladiolus does not like him much, and Noctis isn't sure why not. He tries to do whatever he can, but nothing ever seems to be  _ right. _ Lunafreya tries to reassure him, but she isn't sure what she's meant to be reassuring him  _ of. _

 

Gladiolus' view of Noctis changes, eventually. She isn't quite sure how.

 

Lunafreya is named the Oracle inside Insomnia's walls, and she's... stuck, inside Insomnia's walls, save for brief excursions surrounded by members of the Kingsglaive. She manages to visit only the closest of settlements.

They are very lucky. Some of the Kingsglaives resent her for her for her desire to help people. Some applaud her. Sometimes.. in the depths of her heart, Luna resents herself a little, too. She could be  _ happy _ in Insomnia, just as Noctis' fiancee. She doesn't know why the drive to be the Oracle has never abated.

 

She sees more and more of the young Iris through the years. Watches her blossom from a small child to a vibrant young woman. Once, invited down to Noctis' training, she sees the preteen swing a fist and crack a board, a half-feral smile on her face. Nearby, Gladiolus steps away from where he's watching Noctis train to speak to her, eyes sharp as flint, but his voice is warm.

"She's doing good."

"She's doing very well," Luna agrees. Ignis will be here in a few hours and Luna will have to leave; her own training in the martial arts is very limited, but everyone is vehement that she be able to stab something with accuracy. She's not very good at it, of course, and she prefers to be able to practice away from prying eyes. The adviser clears out the training hall when it's time to school her.

"Anybody tries to get between her and her charge is going to regret trying it." There's something in his tone that makes her look from where Iris is now devastating the training dummy, turn her attention up to look him in the face. There's.. something...

"They will be very lucky to have someone from the Amicitia family looking after them."

 

In retrospect, it should have told her something, that. But it didn't.

 

Lunafreya is summoned into an audience with King Regis, a private thing with just himself, his Shield, and a single adviser-- Ignis' uncle, she recognizes. Regis, ever kind that he is, smiles at her. "It's alright, Luna. You're in no trouble."

Iris Amicitia is brought inside, and Lunafreya stands frozen to stone as she recites the oaths that bind her into the Crownsguard, the oaths that swear her life and loyalty as a Shield, the Shield to the Future Queen.

Luna thinks back on a worn moogle plush and a girlhood promise and the memory feels heavy around her neck, like a noose. Later, Adviser Scientia tells her she did well, congratulates her on the way she accepted. She has no idea what, if anything, she said in response to Iris' swearing in.

 

The next time she sees her, there's a eagle tattoo on her body.

The next time she sees her, Luna realizes that Iris is  _ hers _ in the same way that Gladio is  _ Noctis', _ and the thought is terrifying.


End file.
